


A Message From Beyond the Grave

by AlexBarton



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Mention of Canonical Character Death, Rosohna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: *written before episode 111*The Mighty Nein meet an unexpected ally in Rosohna. They have a unique connection to the world beyond and a message to pass along from a departed friend.*written before episode 111*
Kudos: 12





	A Message From Beyond the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I wrote this months ago and it sat in my Google Drive and you know what, I'm just going to publish this anyways because why not?
> 
> Again, *written before episode 111* but if I have the time to write this whole thing out, I do have a way to keep it canon compliant (as things stand right now).
> 
> OC notes: Elorin is based on an actual character of mine who is a half-drow Revived Rogue/Ranger.

“Caleb! Caleb Widogast!”

The voice comes from across the busy street, and the entire group turns to see a short drow pushing through the crowd. They come to a stop in front of the group and break out into a wide grin.

“ _Ja_? Can I help you?”

They ignore him, eyes moving over to the blue tiefling, flicking over each member of the group. “And you must be Jester! And Yasha! You look exactly how they described you. And Beau and Fjord! But where’s Nott?”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Fjord cut in, “How do you know our names?”

The drow notes the small halfling woman reaching for a hidden knife, but their gaze moves on to Caduceus, and they falter slightly, ears drooping. “I- I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

The firbolg inclines his head slightly. “My name is Caduceus Clay. And yours?”

Their ears perk up slightly. “Oh right. Elorin. You can call me El.”

“Well, El,” Caleb says slowly, “You have us at a bit of a disadvantage. How do you know us? You don’t seem to be a member of the Bright Queen’s court.”

Elorin laughs and grins, “No, I’m just an apprentice apothecary. But they told me you’d be coming and that you’d need my help.”

“You’ve mentioned ‘them’ a few times,” Beau pointed out.

“ _Ja_. Who are you referring to?”

The drow’s ears flick slightly, and they look up at the group with wide eyes, an earnest expression on their face.

“Mollymauk.”


End file.
